When a television is initially installed in a user's home after purchase, the receiver of the TV may perform an initial scan for channels that are available in the area and record information pertaining to available channels in a memory using a data structure known as a “channel map”. The channel map includes information for each available channel, such as channel frequency and a corresponding channel number. For example, channel two may be mapped to a first frequency range of a broadcast signal, channel four may be mapped to a second frequency range, and so on. If multiple services are multiplexed at the same frequency, a virtual channel map may be used to map frequency ranges and service identifiers to particular virtual channel numbers.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The foregoing paragraph has been provided by way of general introduction, and is not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.